Pokémon Trading Card Game
Pokemon Trading Card Game, more affectionately known as the Pokemon TCG to fans and players, are a series of collectable cards released by Pokemon Card Laboratory in Japan and Pokemon USA for most English releases. Asides from being a well known and played card game, the cards themselves appeal to a number of collectors for the high quality artwork and the rarity of older cards. Main Sets The main sets of the TCG are essentially the staple of the series. A main set usually comprises of 60 cards or more, and is the driving force of the different eras. Given our listings internally of the sets are going to include all the merchandise released for those sets or during league in those sets, we've decided to keep the Japanese Sets and the English Sets split for more thorough cataloging. The sets will be listed side-by-side however to correlate. Set logos will also be shown so that people wishing to ID what set a card comes from can quickly thumb through the lists. Original Era Neo Era VS Era WEB Era e-Card Era ADV Era/EX Era PCG Era/δ Era Diamond and Pearl Era * * * * * * * Platinum Era * * Promotional Cards and Exclusive Decks * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Japanese Sets (Pokemon Card Laboratory) # Separated from the English TCG for easier reference to collectors of both languages to better showcase the differences, though sets will reference each other. Original Era Released between 1996 and 1999 * * * * * * Neo Era Released between 2000 and 2001 * * * * VS Era Released in 2001 * WEB Era Released in 2001 * e-Card Era Released between 2001 and 2002 * * * * * ADV Era Released between 2003 and 2004 * * * * * PCG Era Released between 2004 and 2007 * * * * * * * * * * DP Era Released between 2007 and 2008 * * * * * * * * DPt Era Released between 2008 and 2009 (Ongoing) * * * * Promotional Cards and Exclusive Decks Released between 1996 and 1997 * Released in 1998 * * * * * * * * * Released in 1999 * * * * * * Released in 2000 * * * Released in 2001 * * Released in 2002 * * Released in 2003 * * * * * * * * * * Released in 2004 * * * * * * * * * Released in 2005 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Released in 2006 * * * * * * * * * * * Released in 2007 * * * * * * * Released in 2008 * * * * * * * * Released in 2009 * * * * * * * Trivia * The Pokemon TCG has a number of rare cards to which are the 'holy grail' of collecting, with prices soaring into the thousands of US dollars. Two cards of such mention are the coveted Pre-Release card, and prize card. * Like other aspects of Pokemon Merchandise, the TCG has been affected by the controversies of Pokemon. One example is how there has never been a card in print since Skyridge due to Uri Gellar's attempt to sue Pokemon Company. External links *Pokemon-Card.com (Japanese) Official Website for the TCG *Go Pokemon Official English Website for the TCG *Collectorviper.com Fan collection and news site for the Japanese and English TCG *Pokegym.com Category:TCG